Individuals that have range of motion limitations due to either disease or surgical procedures often need to be monitored. One way that such monitoring can be carried out is to have the patient physically meet with a physician or a therapist for an evaluation. While useful, and the historical norm, physically consulting with a physician or therapist is often very difficult for a debilitated or ill individual. Additionally, it may be difficult for the individual to obtain a short term appointment due to both the physician and therapist being very busy.
There is an ongoing need to be able to monitor individuals, for example, for range of motion, in a way that is not only cost effective but which provides relatively short-term access by the individual to the respective medical professional. It would thus be desirable to be able to provide information pertaining to exercise ability and/or range of motion to an individual's physician or therapist on a short-term basis without necessarily requiring that the individual physically meet with his or her physician or a therapist. Being able to conduct remote evaluations of the individual's range of motion and/or exercise abilities can be especially advantageous relative to those individuals who are not able to travel easily to either the doctor's office or the therapist's office for an appointment.